I've Always Wondered
by Idle Spell Singer
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the things I've noticed/did while playing XIII & XIII-2. Reader-insert. #03: Everybody loves chocobos! But you always need Gysahl Greens. Especially when it comes to those pesky Paradox Chocobos...[DISCONTINUED] [To be revised and reposted]
1. 001

Author's Notes:

Okay so I've just finished FFXIII and recently started on FFXIII-2. So, while playing, I've always noticed/did/seen a bunch of things that I _really_ need to write about. Eventhough I know more about FFXIII, I decided to put this fanfic as a normal FFXIII-2 fanfic instead of a crossover is because it contains _some_ spoilers for people who haven't played FFXIII-2. And also, I've included YOU, the reader, as a character because...I want to! I_ was_ gonna use my OC instead, but whatever! So I'm gonna put a teeny bit info about you (which is my OC's info but I'm gonna change her info again. Hell, I haven't even made a solo fanfic for her -_-):

~You are a very close cousin of Lightning and Serah that lives in Palumpolum (No. You don't know Hope until you guys met in Lake Bresha.)~

~You're also a part of the L'Cie gang. Your Eidolon is Tiamat (FFI)~

~You're good at using Magic, so you're primary roles are Ravager, Synergist, and Saboteur~

~After the events of FFXIII, you decided to live in New Bodhum with Serah, but shortly disappeared two weeks before the start of FFXIII-2~

~The reason you were gone is because you were also contacted by Light to stop the paradoxes. Meaning time travelling! But after meeting Serah and Noel, you decided to come with them~

-looks up- Wow...That's plentiful...Anyways! Here are the disclaimers!

**Disclaimers: I don't own. I just write fanfics!**

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**001: How come I have to do all the running! (FFXIII)**

* * *

Location: Archylte Steppe - Central Expanse

...

Battle Team

(Name) - Ravager

Snow - Commando

Hope - Ravager

...

(Full Name). Cousin of Lightning. If you're a relative Lightning, does it mean that you could flip around like an awesome ninja while going from one ledge to the other, attacking, or dodging? Maybe, you're really good at fighting with your weapon? OR, you're good at escaping unwanted enemies?

Wrong. Just. Plain. Wrong. Well, maybe except for the 'flipping around like a ninja' part. At least you managed to ask Lightning to teach you how to do that without getting killed.

And that is why, as current leader of the gang, you're currently running away like an idiot from the Behemoth King and the three Gorgonopsid. (You know, the ugly ass big scary killer and the wolf dog mabob?)

"No!" You screamed like a sissy girl as you dodged to the left.

Runs to the right.

Stops to avoid oncoming attacking from Gorgonopsid.

Dodge roll forward.

Cartwheel to the left.

And you're wondering, _Couldn't I just fight them?_ Well that's the problem. As the kind of person you are, you just started running towards the northeast without checking the inventory. Turns out, you guys don't have any Potions or Phoenix Downs. And you guys are tired. For some reasons I don't wanna explain coz I'm a lazy authoress.

_Medics? _Can't use them. Out of MP.

_How is that possible?_ Ugh...Some mysterious magical force made sure that they don't have MP?

_Why's there a question mark in the end? _Please stop asking questions, whoever the hell you are!

_Let me think...No!_ Ignoring you.

As you ran, Lady Luck decided to be a sweetheart. The monsters stopped chasing you. After seeing that the monsters ceased the chase, you collapsed on the grassy field.

"Finally..." Your relief turned into sheer annoyance as you saw the others ran past the monsters that were chasing you a minute ago. Light and the others just passed through them, while the monsters ignored them.

"What. The. Hell." You said in disbelief as the others arrived.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"What the hell? As I tried saving my ass from those stupid things, you guys just passed by them with no problem! How come I have to do all the running?"

"You're party leader." Everybody responded.

"Yeah. And suddenly some random dragon will appear out of the blue, trying to eat us." You joked.

An Amphisbaena appeared. (The colorful-winged purple dragon from the FFXIII opening. Yes. That one.)

"Shit...Light, be party leader. Snow, carry me. I'm too tired from dodging those stupid monsters."

Lightning became leader, Snow gave you a piggyback ride, and everyone else just stared at the dragon/wyvern/I don't even give.

* * *

Omake:

...

Battle Team Changed:

Lightning - Commando

Sazh - Commando

Fang - Commando

...

"Hey look! The wyvern's gone!" Hope pointed out.

"What?" Pause. "You know what? not even gonna bother." You gave up.

"Probably too scared of sis!" Snow said.

"I'm not your sister."

And that's why Light is usually appointed as party leader. Well, at least in my game, because she's too awesome!...Well, no monster actually ran away of course. But! They would've probably ran away if Light had her gunblade, ready to shoot, and her 'death glare of doom' that is usually for Snow. And occasionally, you.

Wow. That sounded lame -_-'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Done! So...Isn't anyone wondering why the party leader has to do all the running if said person doesn't wanna battle, but the party's members just run straight to you like the monsters weren't even there?

So...please tell me what you think through a review! Sorry for the idiocy!

And...hope you enjoyed it?

* * *

My Current Ideas For The Future One-shots Of This Fic:

~Moogle Throw Abuse (XIII-2)

~Aero, Aerora, or Aeroga doesn't ruin their hairs (XIII)

~How could they jump so far (XIII)

~Hope's Boomerang (XIII)

~Save Stations: How could you send the items we buy? And vice versa (FFXIII)

* * *

More FFXIII, huh? As I said earlier, I've just started playing FFXIII-2. So...

**Please tell me what you think of this fanfic!**


	2. 002

_Author's Notes:_

After having THAT conversation with a woman in Yaschas Massif 01X AF, I wanted nothing more than to chuck Mog at Hope. No matter how cute he is, (Of course I'm a fangirl of Hope!) I still want to do a Moogle Throw right at his face. So my victim, and I'm not even gonna hide the fact that I called him victim, for the second chapter is Hope Estheim! Ushishishi~ BTW, these are for Hope fans. If. You. See. It. My. Way. :)

**Disclaimers: If I own this, wouldn't this be a part of the game instead of being a simple fanfic?**

**Enjoy! And a question to people who will review: Do you like Alyssa Zi-something?**

* * *

**002 : Moogle Throw~ (FFXIII-2)**

* * *

Location: Yaschas Massif 01X AF - The Paddraean Archaeolopis

You were really pissed. You didn't even know why yourself. And it all just started with Mog's Moogle Throw...which you were still doing to cool off.

* * *

_Flashback - 30 minutes ago_

"_Hey Serah, Noel! You guys go on ahead! I wanna try using Mog's Improved Moogle Throw!" You said as you grabbed Mog and ran towards the high platform where the goddess' head was._

"_Are sure? We're meeting Hope ya know?" Serah teased. It was plain obvious that you found the 24-year-old Hope very ho-handsome!_

"_Yes! I'm sure. Besides, we might get something awesome!"With that, you ran towards the head._

_When the two of you got there, you asked Mog. "Ready?"_

"_Kupo? You were serious?"_

"_Of course!" You grabbed Mog. "Now, away you go!" And threw him towards the flight of stairs._

"_Kupokupokupo!"_

"_Wait for me, okay?" Then you jumped down, then ran towards Mog._

_A whole bunch people were there. All of them were observing Mog. But since it was time to get him back and go to Serah and Noel, it doesn't matter. You approached the nearest person to Mog, which was a female researcher._

"_Excuse me miss. I need to get my moogle!" You said._

"_Oh! It's your moogle?"_

"_Why yes! Yes it is."_

"_What energy you have! But, you are one of the director's friends, right?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Which reminds me. You know that Alyssa is the director's right hand woman, yes?"_

"_Of course." As much as you(you're okay with her, right? Please don't throw stuff at me!) liked Alyssa, that sentence annoyed her._

"_Remember the Purge ten years ago? The Sanctum forced people to relocate."_

"_Yeah. The where I met Hop- I mean your director for the first time."_

"_Oh really? Apparently, both Alyssa and the director were victims of that unfortunate event. That's probably why they understand each other so well."_

"_I see." Angry mark appears. Oh. Sweet Cosmos -facepalm-. (Actually, this might've happen if I was there -_-)_

"_Alyssa and the director are both from the same city, Palumpolum. They're also the same age."_

"_Oh. Wow." Another angry mark._

"_Isn't that a strange coincidence? They've never met till they joined the Academy, though."_

"_Must be meant to be. Anyways, I need to be with my friends now." Angry mark. Angry mark. Angry mark._

"_Oh! Sorry for wasting your time!" The researche apologized._

"_Oh no! It's alright! I enjoyed your story! So. Much." Venom-laced words that everybody could feel it. How scary...then a bright smile appears. "Wanna see a moogle fly again?" You shouted._

"_YEAH!"_

"_Well..." You grabbed Mog._

"_KUPO?"_

"_Here goes~ Fly away!" And threw him. Not just any direction. Towards the Command Center. Where Serah, Noel, Hope, and Alyssa are right now._

_If you're wondering how you could've threw Mog so far, it's the power anger bestows upon you._

"_Done~ And now..." 3...2...1..._

"_(NAME)! WHAT THE HELL!" Apparently, you got Noel...Too bad._

"_Aww~ Wrong target? Oh well! I'm coming~" And you skipped away, happily. Too happily. Meaning, you were really pissed, but since you could hide your anger so well, it's hard to tell. But the random flowers appearing out of nowhere gave it away. Why? They turn black and die._

_As you arrived, Noel almost grabbed you, if it wasn't for the fact that Serah, Mog, Alyssa, and Hope were grabbing him._

"_Now, now Noel. There must be a good reason she threw Mog this way, right?" Serah reasoned with him._

"_Oh really?" Noel struggled against the three persons(and the moogle) to be free, but fortunately, he can't._

"_Well...You were in the way. I was trying to hit Hope. But since you were there, its your own fault~" Different reactions. Easy to figure out who._

"_M-Me?"_

"_The director? But why?_

"_(Nickname)!"_

"_It's my fault?"_

"_Ah! I know why she's mad, kupo!" Mog said. Everybody's eyes were fixed towards Mog._

"_It's because of-Kupo? Kupokupokupokupo!" Mog's explanation was stopped because you took him and threw him far, far away..._

"_(Name)...Don't tell me...It's __that_ _again?" Serah knew? Damn._

"_Anyways! I'm gonna look for Mog and throw him around for treasure! Later~" You ignored the question. And with that you jumped away from Noel's hands to look for Mog._

_End Flashback_

* * *

'Ahh. Now I remember...' You thought as you chucked Mog at random directions.

Now you remember...But you had that conversation with the woman before.[1] You just forgot...Because you tend to remove ugly memories off your system...but you remembered this one.

But why does it make you feel this way? Jealousy?

Ahh...Jealousy. A very bad thing in a person's life...But a very good reason to chuck stuff at people~ Hihihihihi~

* * *

And now, 30 minutes later, since you found Mog and had access to the place above the Command Center, Serah, Noel, Hope, and Alyssa could see Mog getting thrown at random directions every 30 seconds and also hear some person's creepy laughter from above them.

"Why had she gone crazy now? She may be fun to be with, but this is just insane!" Noel complained as he rubbed his face, the place where you had hit him with Mog since he was 'in the way'.

"Hmm...Hey Noel?" Serah called out.

"Yeah?"

"It's probably that, as I said earlier. Some things may have changed, but that one may have not."

"Oh. That conversation. Made her brutally assault every Cie'th with Magic. For once, I felt sorry for the enemy."

"What are you guys talking about?" The two confused ones asked. Serah and Noel looked at them, then at each other once more.

"Maybe we should get ready." Noel said to her.

"I don't have Mog. So it's up to you to embrace the magic assault. I'll try to reason with her, okay?" Serah planned out.

"Why do I have to do the defending?" Noel complained.

"You're much stronger. And as I said, I don't have Mog."

"Fine..."

"And besides-" Serah stopped talking as she saw Mog got thrown again. But this time, it was...

Towards Noel. Again.

"Okay. So, I shift to Commando while you..."

"Noel..."

"...then you go to (Name) and try to reason with her..."

"Noel."

"...and if that doesn't works, I step in and..."

"NOEL!"

"Yeah?"

"Above you." Serah pointed. And when Noel saw what was coming, it was too late.

THWACK!

"Kupo!"

"(Name)...Get your ass down here and lemme fight you!" Noel finally snapped.

"You won't get hit if you just stop getting in the way!" You blamed him. Well, of course. You're not done annoying people yet.

"That was on purpose!"

"..."

"(Name)?" Hope asked.

"...Touche."

Silence...Then...

"(Name), why do you wanna hit the director with Mog?" Alyssa asked. Oh, the forbidden question.

"Hm...Guess!" You grinned at them. Then you jumped down from the place you've been hiding...the Command Center's roof.

"No reason? You're just a sadist that likes to randomly hit people?"

"Very. Wrong. Noel." You hit him with the blunt end of your (Weapon).

"OW! It was a guess, you know?"

"Still wrong."

"(Name)...did you had that conversation with female researcher again?" Serah guessed.

"...Was it _that_ obvious?" You asked.

"Yes. Yes it was." Serah and Noel responded.

"Damn. I was gonna make the behemoths around here as an excuse~" The Behemoths around Yaschas Massif sneezed (if they can) "Well, since I've been found out...damnation."

"What conversation?" The two oblivious ones asked. Of course...they've experienced this scenario before, but since their memories were altered...

"Can we not tell them?" You pleaded.

"No..."

"Fine. Be that way!" You huffed. So, Serah and Noel told Hope and Alyssa about the conversation you had with the female researcher...

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

"So, out of jealousy and annoyance, you threw Mog at the director, walked away to look for monsters, so you could beat them to a bloody pulp?" Alyssa summarized.

"Yes..." You pouted.

"Well. At least I know why. I thought it was something from the past again...like the almost-getting-squished-by-Atomos accident before. You wanted to kill for that, right?" Hope said, amusement in his eyes.

"The past..." You thought of. Then, you started remembering the events of Yaschas Massif 010 AF, particularly...

* * *

"_We could show them, right director?" Alyssa said to Hope. Then, she clung unto him._

"_Come on director!" Cling._

_Cling._

_Cling._

_Cling._

_Cli-_

* * *

"GAH!" You shouted as you took Mog and threw it at Hope's face.

"(Name)!" Serah, Noel, and Alyssa shouted in surprise.

"Go Moggie! Do the plan and I won't throw you for a week!" You promised Mog, before adding quietly, "...probably~"

"KUPO!" Mog said as he flew around Hope and went to his back. Then he stole something from him as the result of the Moogle Throw...

His boomerang. The item you've (actually, everyone, or maybe just me) always wondered where it goes.

"Yay! Give me the boomerang!" Mog gave it to you.

"(Name)!" Hope said as he saw you played with it. "Give it back!"

"No way, Mr.-actually...Director Estheim~ If you want it, come and get me~" You were satisfied to see a faint tint of pink in his cheeks. Just like the cute lil Hope that you've traveled with...

You jumped down again, then ran towards the chocobos, gave it a Gysahl Green, then rode it to escape the clutches of the owner of the boomerang. "See ya later Noel, Serah~"

"Hey! (Name)!" Hope shouted as he saw you go further away.

"(Name)..." Serah sweatdropped. Then faced Hope. "Sorry about (Name)."

"It's okay Serah. I just need my boomerang..."

"Here. Go and chase her." Then she gave Hope a Gysahl Green. "You're lucky that the chocobos around here are the normal ones. Not those parrot-colored ones that eat your Greens..."

"Thanks...Alyssa, you're in charge. I'll be back..." Then Hope ran towards the other chocobo, to try and chase you. For his boomerang.

"Man...(Name) just had to steal Hope's boomerang...Now we have to wait!" Noel said as he saw Hope disappear from his view.

"At least she didn't assaulted anyone with magic. That..." Serah said, then shuddered.

"Oh yeah...Let's just look for some treasure and fight some monsters..."

"Agreed..." Serah and Noel left. Completely forgetting about Alyssa.

"Hey! What about me?" Alyssa whined as she plopped down on one of the chairs. "Do you hat me that much, Idle Spell Singer?"

"Hey! Don't break the fourth wall. Also, just call me Spell! And no. Just that time."

"Uh huh..."

* * *

Omakes - #1

_After you've found Mog (after throwing him in the scraps around..._

Well, we didn't get details about this one, huh?

Since you were pretty pissed off, you decided to take it out on Mog...by using Moogle Throw...The advanced one, of course! Where you can randomly get anything by just throwing him anywhere!

Obtained 1 gil.

Obtained Potion.

1 gil.

1 gil.

Blue Fairy Wings.

1 gil.

1 gil.

"Damn it Mog! What's with all of those one gils?

* * *

Omakes - #2

Hope was still chasing you. For his boomerang of course. Unless...

"(Name)! Get back here and give me my boomerang!"

"No~" You said as you made your chocobo fly over the ledge. "Can't catch me~"

Hope followed you. You still gave chase. This went for an hour. Hope would've never caught you if it wasn't for the fact...

"Oh~ Treasure~ I told you so Noel!" You shouted in absolute glee as you saw a floating treasure by the crater. Then. You. Stopped.

"Give. It. Back. (Name)." Hope said, getting sick and tired from all the chasing. As he saw you stopped, an evil glint in his eyes appeared before jumping off the chocobo and tackling you midair to the ground.

"HOPE!" You screamed in surprise as you fell down from your chocobo and luckily not landing inside the crater, but inches away from it.

"The boomerang." Hope said. You gave the boomerang, then realized the position you two are in.

"Hey Hope?"

"Yeah?"

"I never knew you're so heavy~" You teased. Hope blinked, then realized that he was sitting on you. Then, he blushed.

"So-sorry." He apologized before standing up and moving to the side. Then, he offered a hand, which you gladly took.

"Aww~ Hope's blushing!" After you stood up, that was the first thing that came out of your mouth.

"AM NOT!"

"Oh yes you are~"

"Shut up..." Before looking another way. You saw this as a chance to...

Take the boomerang back.

"Got it! Again! See ya!" You said before giving another Green to the chocobo, climbed on his back, and dashing away.

"For the love of Etro, stop stealing it!" Too bad Serah only gave one Gysahl Green to Hope, so he has to run. The chase is back.

Buuut...since you felt bad for him, you gave it back, gave him a Gysahl Green so that he could ride a chocobo on the way back.

The part of you that felt bad for Hope didn't last long...When the two of you got there, you stole his boomerang again and just went to the goddess head mabob to play catch with Mog. Another form of chase-the-boomerang.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Done...and very crappy T-T

Thanks for reading...and what do you think?

[1] - The conversation I'm talking about only happens in Yaschas Massif 01X AF. But what if...that also happened in Yaschas Massif 010 AF? :3

Please review... -_-


	3. 003

Author's Notes:

I am so sorry for not updating! -bows head- I don't have any ideas...At least it's summer! And another reason for not updating is...I don't know if people actually read this...

...

Okay! So, I just got another awesome idea for this! And it involves...Hope say it!

Hope: -reads paper- ...Paradox Chocobos?

Yes! Those awesome parrot-colored chocobos that randomly eat your Gysahl Greens! Even if the eating part is annoying, I like their chocobo theme, Crazy de Chocobo :D (For some reason, I have come to like the paradox chocobos' theme...Well it's very catchy, in my opinion.)

Hope: When, where, and how did you get this idea?

Would you believe that I randomly got this idea ages ago, then just remembered it once again while debating if I should try to waste my time trying to download the Starry Sky patch and game, even though I'll utterly fail at doing so?

Hope: -_- Yes.

Good! So...Disclaimers for me, please?

Hope: She doesn't own Final Fantasy XIII-2. Or me. Or you. Just this fanfic and her wild imagination...Wait. Why am I even here?

**Hehe! Time for another random story~ Oh and I'm changing this story from a second person POV to a third person POV. Just wanna try~**

* * *

**003: Stop Eating The Greens Damnit!**

* * *

_[Location: Bresha Ruins 300 AF - Echoes Of The Past]_

(Name), Serah, and Noel were looking for two things. One, a purple chocobo because (Name) really want one, since she's having a chocobo monster collection. And two, a tonberry to help the three of them when it comes to fights.

"Maaan! Looking for these two monsters are a pain~" (Name) complained.

"Why do you even want a purple chocobo?" Noel asked her.

"First off, it's a chocobo and everyone loves chocobos. Second, I need one for my chocobo collection. Third, it's a Synergist and we need one of those. Fourth...it's purple~" She explained.

"True. But let's hurry up. It's freezing!" Serah shivered.

"Yeah. But- Sweet Cosmos! A paradox chocobo! Let's go!" (Name) ran towards the chocobo, giving it a Gysahl Green, then rode on it. Noel and Serah followed.

"Wait...Monsters don't appear while you're riding a chocobo." Serah pointed out.

...

"Fuck." (Name) cursed. Nobody thought of that fact.

"Then, let's just go to the places where the monsters appear the most. (Name), you look for your chocobo. The two of us will look for the tonberry." Noel planned.

"Great idea! This way, less time will be wasted! And we could get what we want!" Serah cheered.

"Okay!...Operation start!" (Name) started going south with the chocobo while Noel and Serah jumped down from the chocobo and started walking around, waiting for the tonberry to appear. Then, Serah stopped, remembering something.

"Wait...Noel." Serah called.

"Yeah?"

"How many Gysahl Greens does (Nickname) have?"

"Umm...about three I think. Two left, since she gave one to the chocobo."

"And she rode on a paradox chocobo." Noel stopped walking.

"So- Oh. She forgot to restock while we were in Archylte Steppe."

"Right..."

...

"Crap." Was all Noel said.

"Let's...just look for the tonberry, okay?"

"...Let's." Then Noel and Serah started walking around again.

* * *

_[Somewhere else...]_

"If I was a very rare chocobo, where would I be?" (Name) mused. She was still riding the chocobo, however, time was being wasted by just standing. Meaning, the chocobo's gonna start eating the Gysahl Greens.

~One Gysahl Green Left~

"Maybe I should ask the people around if they saw one!" (Name) started looking around for people to ask. Then, she saw people walking around where a time gate previously was. (The place where you first meet Chocolina.)

She approached the nearest person; a soldier. "Excuse me, but do you know where purple chocobos usually appear? I want one and I can't find one."

"Those rare chocobos were mostly seen appearing on the path you just took."

"Seriously?" (Name) said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Seriously."

"Damn it!" Then, she started going back where she came. But, then she stopped. To listen to the chocobo theme that she wasn't supposed to hear.

"Hey... I've never heard this weird music... Am I supposed to hear this?" (Name) mused. (Idle Spell: Nope. You weren't supposed to. But since you've heard it, just listen to it~) "But... this music isn't that weird. In fact... it's pretty fine. I wonder if Serah and Noel could hear this..."

~No Gysahl Greens Left~

"Hmm... Someone's singing! I wonder who?...What if it was Caius?" She imagined Caius singing the chocobo theme. Then shuddered.

"Something would freeze over before he actually did something like singing. Buuut... he does look like a rock star. With the wild hair colour..." (Name) still listened to the music as she slowly trotted towards the path. While still debating if Caius sings.

"I wonder if Noel knows anything about Caius' hobbies...He's bound to know something!" Then, the music went to it's instrumental part.

"Or maybe...Caius can play an instrument! Maybe, when no one's around, he pretends that his sword is a badass guitar..." She lifts her hands, as if she was gonna play a guitar and starts air-guitaring. "...and sings!" And (Name) just sings a random song. At the same time, since the paradox chocobo can't find any Gysahl Greens, it decided to throw (Name) off of it.

"Whoa- Oof!" She landed on her back as the chocobo ran away. "The nerve!" But luckily, the chocobo decided to throw her off where she was supposed to go.

"Well, at least I'm here. Now..." As she took a step forward, a purple chocobo appeared.(Lucky you~) "Awesome! Let's go Nuggets!" She shouted as she summoned her Gold Chocobo. Then, she brung out her (Weapon) and took a battle stance. (Idle Spell: Yes. I named my Gold Chocobo 'Nuggets'. That's the first name that appealed to me while choosing a name for it. -_-')

* * *

_[With Noel and Serah...]_

"Man. Why does it keep appearing?" Noel complained as they ran away from the distortion that signals the tonberry.

"Let's just fight it. It's good experience." Serah said. They already have their tonberry. They're only waiting for (Name). And her purple chocobo.

"Okay. But she better be here after this." Noel took out his Odinblade and proceeded to a battle stance. Serah followed suit, Mog changing into Odinbolt. Then, she summoned one of the monsters they have.

"Knowing her, she probably got distracted and just found the purple chocobo now."

"WRONG!" (Name) appeared from behind, riding her new chocobo. She jumped off and attacked the tonberry with a Blizzaga.

"Ready?" Noel asked. Serah called back the Microchu. (Name) brung out her weapon.

"Let's do this!" Then, the battle started.

* * *

_[After...]_

"Finally! You're here!" Noel said after they've defeated the tonberry.

"Sorry. Got sidetracked." (Name) apologized.

"With what?" Serah asked.

"Um...where the chocobo was?"

"...Good enough." Noel said.

"Hehe. Let's just go back to the Historia Crux." Serah started walking towards the Time Gate, Mog in tow.

"Yup." As Noel followed, (Name) asked a question.

"Noel...Does Caius have hobbies?"

"Wait...what?"

"Oh nothing." And then, the two ran towards the gate. Hunt complete~

* * *

Author's Notes:

Done~ And I know I deserve some tomatoes for not updating, but I was trying to write an omake. But since I forgot something, I couldn't write it. So...yeah.

...

Oh, and if you're gonna throw stuff, not tomatoes. Romano's gonna be mad at us~ I hope ya enjoy and please tell me what you think~ Sorry for not updating fast! Inspiration is very rare these days...

And tell me which POV I write better on. 2nd POV, with it's 'you doing this or that' or 3rd POV, with the '(Name) saying this or going there'.

Please review~ I'm a sad person that turns very giddy when I get new revies, alerts, or faves. Even if I only get one. :D


End file.
